1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic disc device, and particularly to a magnetic disc device for use in a magnetic recorder or a reproducer for an electronic camera and the like capable of magnetically recording still image information and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed an electronic still camera system wherein an image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or an image pickup tube is combined with a recording device using an expensive magnetic disc as a recording medium and having a comparatively high memory capacity, wherein a subject is electronically still-photographed and recorded on a rotating magnetic disc, and the reproduction of an image is carried out by a television, a printer or the like.
The magnetic disc utilized in the above-described system is generally in the form of a magnetic disc pack. This magnetic disc pack has rotatably mounted therein a magnetic disc capable of magnetically recording still image information and the like thereon, and is installed on a magnetic recorder assembled into an electronic camera, or on a reproducer integrally formed on the magnetic recorder or separately formed therefrom.
With a rotary magnetic disc device of this type, in order to improve the recording and reproducing reliability, it is necessary to bring the magnetic head into stable contact with the magnetic disc rotating at high speed. For this purpose, there has heretofore been adopted an arrangement wherein a regutating plate is provided in opposed relationship to the magnetic head, with the magnetic disc being interposed therebetween. An air stream between this regulating plate and the magnetic disc causes the magnetic disc to be in stable contact with the magnetic head. However, if this regulating plate is inclined, the relationship between the magnetic disc and the magnetic head changes or the regulating plate is shifted from a predetermined position relative to the magnetic head, then an effect cannot be expected from the regulating plate.
Because of this, the regulating plate is secured to a main body of a device in such a manner as to be finely movable relative thereto, whereby the regulating plate is set at an optimal position through positioning means. Notwithstanding, when the regulating plate is finely movable, if the regulating plate is subjected to vibrations and the like from outside sources at the time of the recording or the reproducing, then the regulating plate is vibrated and it becomes difficult to perform the recording or the reproducing satisfactorily. To remedy these disadvantages, such an arrangement may be proposed that a regulating plate holder for holding the regulating plate is secured to a lid through a spring, whereby the regulating plate holder is positioned at a predetermined position of the main body of device through the resiliency of the spring so as to be closely attached thereto. With the above-described arrangement, in order to improve the accuracy in positioning of the regulating plate holder with respect to the main body of device, it is necessary to decrease the looseness in the positioning means as much as possible. However, when the looseness in the positioning means is decreased, it is necessary to raise the resiliency in order to ensure a close attachment between the regulating plate holder and the main body of the device. However, if the resiliency is raised, then there is a possibility that the regulating plate holder is deformed, whereby the delicate positional relationship between the regulating plate and the magnetic head is broken. In consequence, the regulating plate holder should be raised in rigidity, thus disadvantageously resulting in an increase in the force necessary to open or close the lid.